


决心

by styx



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>詹姆斯总是会许下新年决心，可没有了艾力克来督促，守诺变得有些艰难。</p>
            </blockquote>





	决心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resolve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41335) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



标题：决心（《Resolve》）  
  
原作：Helens  
  
作者电邮：[helens78@gmail.com](mailto:helens78@gmail.com)  
  
作者博客：<http://helens78.dreamwidth.org>  
  
作者网站：<http://helensfic.net>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/41335](41335)  
  
衍生派别：007系列之《 **黄金眼** 》（《GoldenEye》1995，又译《新铁金刚之金眼睛》等）  
  
配对：007詹姆斯•邦德（皮尔斯•布鲁斯南）/006艾力克•托利卫连（肖恩•宾）  
  
等级：PG  
  
摘要：詹姆斯总是会许下新年决心，可没有了艾力克来督促，守诺变得有些艰难。  


◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**决心**

著：Helens

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
詹姆斯不喜欢节日。节日叫他想起艾力克，想起两个没有家室的男人年复一年举行的私下庆祝。任务常常使得他们在圣诞节天各一方，因此他们协定新年决心无需生效，直至他们能够在彼此面前许下。  
  
詹姆斯从不违背新年决心。他只是想方设法找出那些个他能够，毫无疑问的，履行的。一年起始到他终于再度见到艾力克之间的宽限期有时候使得詹姆斯在别种情况 下决不会许下的决心成为可能。有一年他们重聚时，詹姆斯决心戒烟。他很是成功，尽管艾力克嘲笑他当年只剩下四小时的时候居然还来许什么决心。  
  
艾力克遇害后的那个一月，詹姆斯许了个新年决心，一如别的所有人那般。  
  
 _我会原谅自己任艾力克死去。_  
  
接下来一年同样。  
  
再接下来一年同样。  
  
没有了艾力克来督促，他从没能实践自己的决心。那其中的讽刺之处詹姆斯想艾力克或许会欣赏的。  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
又一个新年，只不过如今的是艾力克还活生生的一年，而詹姆斯可以重新向他许下誓言。  
  
 _我会赢得你的原谅，原谅我任你死去。_  
  
无论艾力克要求什么，无论要付出什么代价，詹姆斯会实现它。他从不曾违背过一个他在艾力克面前许下的决心。他不会违背这一个。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
